Licht und Schatten
by Flauschvieh
Summary: Hat ein Elf jemals einen anderen männlichen Elfen erkannt? Und wenn, was geschieht dann...? Diese Geschichte gibt einen kleinen Einblick und erzählt von der Macht der Erkenntnis und der Quahl die damit einhergeht, wenn man sich ihr zu entziehen versucht..


Schon vor einiger Zeit hatten sie den dunklen Streifen am Horizont ausgemacht, der immer größer wurde, je weiter sie sich ihm näherten. Sie, dass war eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig Elfen auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde, neben sich führten sie noch mehr dieser Tiere, die schwer beladen waren. Eindeutig war dies keine einfache Wandergruppe, keine Späher oder Jäger auf einem Beutezug. Hier musste es sich um einen ganzen Stamm handeln, der auf der Suche nach einem Ort zum verweilen umherzog.

Der dunkle Streifen vor ihnen wuchs, wurde zu einem Wald, dessen Bäume einen scharfen Kontrast zu der weiten und meist ebenen Fläche des Grasmeeres bildeten. Ein Schauer überlief die Elfen, die das dunkel der Wälder nicht kannten, seine Geheimnisse immer gemieden hatten.

"Erebdur?" Die hochgewachsene Elfe tauchte einen schlanken Finger in die Schale mit dem Tau, woraufhin das Wasser Ringe zog und das Bild, was sie darin gesehen hatte kurz verschwamm.. um dann deutlicher zu werden.

Der dunkelhaarige Elf blieb stumm und leicht vorgeneigt vor der älteren stehen und wartete. "Rayah? Was ist los?"

Die silberhaarige Elfe hob die trockenen Finger der anderen Hand an die Stirn und konzentrierte sich. "Da nähert sich uns etwas. Erebdur, bitte geh, und siehe nach."

Mit einem stummen nicken zog dieser sich in die Schatten zurück, im hinausgehen nach seinem Speer greifend.

Eine Elfe mit braunem Haar, welches mit einem schmalen Band in der Stirn gehalten wurde und in das im Nacken eine rot-braune Bussardfeder gesteckt war, bedeutete der Gruppe in einiger Entfernung zum Waldrand zu halten. Misstrauen lag in den Blicken mancher Elfen, Sorge sah man bei anderen. Die Elfe mit der Bussardfeder wirkte nur nachdenklich.

„Was sollen wir tun, Windfreund?" Ein Elf lenkte sein Pferd neben das, der scheinbaren Anführerin. „Willst du wirklich… da rein?"

Windfreund runzelte leicht die Stirn, seufzte dann aber. „Wir haben keine Wahl, wenn wir endlich Beute machen wollen. Unsere Vorräte gehen zur Neige." Bitter fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Stamm. Die meisten sahen erschöpft aus, als hätten sie schon eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr richtig gegessen.

Der Elf folgte ihrem Blick und ein Schatten verdunkelte seine Augen. „Es muss wohl sein."

Erebdur fragte keinen der anderen die in der Nähe waren um Hilfe. Trotzdem löste sich bald eine Gestalt aus dem Blätterdach um geräuschlos neben dem bezopften Elf mit den schmalen Mandelaugen zu landen. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Trotzdem schien es selbstverständlich, dass dieser eine, ein junger Kerl mit braunen Wuschelhaaren ihm folgte.

Vielleicht was er sogar so etwas wie ein Freund, wenn Erebdur jemals jemanden so nennen würde. Er ging ihm nicht mit Worten auf die Nerven, also ließ er seine Gesellschaft zu… eigentlich brauchte er sie dann und wann sogar.

Fremde? Der Braunhaarige überprüfte die Sehne seines Bogens während er dem anderen in den Wald folgte. Wie immer sanft den Blick auf dessen stolzen Rücken gerichtet.

… Ja. Wir werden es sehen.

Windfreund gab ein Handzeichen zu einem Teil ihres Stammes hin. „Wir werden hier unser Lager aufschlagen. Fliegendesehne, Windfänger und Sonnenspiel - ihr kommt mit mir. Wir werden sehen, ob in diesem Wald Leben ist, dass unseren Hunger stillen kann."

Während die einen Elfen sich von ihren Pferden schwangen, trabten zwei Elfen heran. Der eine schon älter, mit goldblondem Haar und ebenso strahlend goldenen Augen, der andere noch jung, mit aufmerksamem grün-blauen Blick. Der Elf, der schon neben Windfreund stand nickte leicht und als sich die Anführerin in Bewegung setzte, folgten die drei Elfen ihr. Ihre Pferde schnaubten leicht nervös, als sie sich den Bäumen näherten, genauso wie ihre Reiter waren sie den Schatten eines Waldes nicht gewöhnt.

Mir ist das ganze nicht geheuer…, sendete der Jüngste, der mit den grün-blauen Augen.

„Die Not treibt sogar die Vögel unter die Erde…", gab der Goldblonde düster zurück.

Nah dem Waldrand ging der Wuschelkopf in die Hocke, den Bogen locker in der Hand. Erebdur neben ihm machte keine Anstalten sich ebenfalls zu ducken. Der jüngere Elf sagte nichts dazu und blickte nur stumm an dem anderen hoch... auf ein Wort - oder eher - einen Gedanken wartend. Man wusste nie, wann von dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas kam.

Bleib unten, Büschel. Ich glaube ich rieche etwas... Erebdurs Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. Mal sehen, wie lange sie bleiben...

Der braunhaarige Elf mit Namen Büschel blinzelte, als hätte ihn ein ungewollter Sonnenstrahl an der Nase getroffen und sah voraus. Er hörte und sah noch nichts, aber das hieß auch nichts...

Erebdurs schmale Gestalt schob sich mit einer halben Drehung in den Schatten eines Baumstammes. Er nickte voraus.

Büschel grinste. Soll ich ihnen einen Pfeil als Begrüßung schicken?

Als sie die Bäume erreichten saßen die Elfen ab. Windfänger wäre lieber auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes geblieben, bei Braunschecke fühlte er sich sicher, auf jeden Fall sicherer als zu Fuß in dieses unbekannte Dickicht vorzudringen. Ein Blick von Fliegendesehne streifte ihn, auf diese spöttische Art, mit der der Ältere Windfänger nur all zu gerne bedachte. Die Art, mit der er dessen Trotz weckte.

Windfänger drängte das Unbehagen zurück und folgte den anderen, trat unter die Bäume. Sofort legte sich sachter Schatten auf sie, umfing sie und ließ ihre Sinne angespannt aufhorchen. Dies hier war nicht ihre Welt, dass wurde schnell klar, doch sie mussten weitergehen…

Büschel sah vielleicht nicht unbedingt danach aus, aber er war ein guter Schütze. Sein Pfeil traf den Baumstamm nahe dem Gesicht des vordersten Eindringlings. Und blieb zitternd im Holz stecken.

Der Braunhaarige grinste, wandte sich um, aber bevor er etwas zu Erebdur senden konnte – fand er diesen schon nicht mehr an seinem Platz.. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder…

Hastig huschte sein Blick wieder nach vorne. Der andere hatte sich tatsächlich vor den Fremden aufgebaut, den Speer nicht einmal in Abwehrhaltung, sondern neben sich.

Seufzend stand Büschel auf und folgte der dunklen wohlklingenden Stimme seines Freundes. Man hörte sie viel zu selten, aber er mochte sie.

"Was wollt ihr hier im Reich des Waldes? Ist nicht mehr genug Platz auf euren Wiesen? Wenn ihr mit euren Huftieren hier hindurch wollt, solltet ihr besser einen guten Grund haben."

Es war Windfreund, neben deren Gesicht sich der Pfeil ins Holz gebohrt hatte. Für einen Herzschlag war sie wie erstarrt, wie auch ihre Begleiter, doch während diese dann mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit ihre Waffen griffbereit hatten, blieb die Anführerin ruhig.

Erebdur sah sie geradeheraus entgegen, nicht herausfordernd, aber doch entschlossen.

„Nicht unsere Pferde wollen hier hindurch, Waldelf. Wir suchen Beute für unsere Pfeile und Fleisch um unsere Mägen zu füllen." Sie lächelte kühl, aber freundlich. „Es ist nicht unsere Absicht, in eurem Land länger als nötig zu bleiben." Mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste bedeutete sie ihre Begleiter, ihre Waffen sinken zu lassen.

Windfänger musterte den Fremden feindselig, erst auf einen scharfen Gedanken Sonnenspiels hin, ließ er sein Schwert sinken.

Erebdur ließ seinen Blick über jeden einzelnen schweifen, verharrte kurz bei Windfänger, bevor er sich in die Augen der Anführerin bohrte. Er schien ihre Worte abzuwiegen, dann.. kam tatsächlich ein Nicken. "Es liegt nicht an mir, das zu entscheiden." Langsam trat er zu dem Baum den Büschels Pfeil getroffen hatte, packte den Schafft und zog ihn mit einer Hand heraus.

Dann fuhr er mit zwei Fingern der anderen Hand flüchtig über die Kerbe im Holz… und einen Augenblick später war sie verschwunden.

Zurücktretend und Büschel seinen Pfeil reichend machte der Schwarzhaarige eine leichte Geste. "Wenn ihr mitkommen wollte, bringen wir euch zur Herrin. Sie wird entscheiden."

Windfreund schien einen Moment über das Angebot nachdenken zu müssen, stimmte dann mit einem Nicken zu. „Wir werden dir Folgen."

Windfänger schnaubte leise, erntete dafür einen mahnenden Blick von Fliegendesehne.

Was?, fragte Windfänger mürrisch, nur für seine Leute hörbar. Er kann uns nicht verbieten hier zu jagen!

Du bist so ein Hornkopf!, versetzte ihm Fliegendesehne. Wir brauchen Nahrung, keinen Streit, elender Sturwallach…

Windfänger biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg.

Windfreund verschwendete keinen Blick an ihn, sondern folgte dem Fremden Elf ohne zögern.

Während Büschel weiter vor sich hin grinste, schien Erebdur ein Auge darauf zu haben, das die Pferde nicht zu viele junge Pflanzen zertrampelten.

Er blieb neben Windfreund, den Tross leitend, während der andere Waldelf die Gruppe abschloss. "Wir jagend selten. Eigentlich verzichten die meisten unseres Stammes auf Fleisch", warf Erebdur in den Raum. Kein Unterton darin, der verraten hätte, wie die Worte gemeint waren…

Bald erreichten sie das 'Lager', die zahlreichen hochragenden Bauten die in die Baumstämme 'hinein' geformt waren. Das Ganze schien wie ein einziges verwachsenes, aber durchdachtes Element.

Erebdur hielt die Blätter bei Seite, die den Eingang zur 'Höhle' von Rayah der Ältesten verbargen.

Als der fremde Stamm hindurch trat verengte der Waldelf bei Windfänger leicht die Augen, und schickte dem Jungen einen kurzen, aber prägnanten Gedanken. Ich habe ein Auge auf eure Waffen.

Ein scharfer Blick war die Antwort, mehr aussagekräftig, als ein Gedanke. Windfänger würde sich nicht vor dem Schwarzhaarigen ducken, egal wie sehr sich dieser hier als Herr fühlen mochte.

Anders als der Jüngere, hatten die anderen Reiter beinahe anerkennend die Behausungen, der Waldelfen gemustert und Windfreund trat mit sicherem, doch offenem Blick in die Höhle hinein. Sie war eindeutig niemand, der sich leicht beeindrucken ließ, noch auf Auseinandersetzungen wert legte. Wenn sie dies hier friedlich mit der Anführerin der Waldbewohner regeln konnten, war ihr dies nur mehr als recht.

Und diese schien der Fremden dabei entgegen zu kommen. Anders als von der dunkelhaarigen Wache ging von dieser betagten Elfe etwas Offenes und Warmes aus. Das lange silberne Haar verflocht sich scheinbar natürlich mit den Reben eines frischen Zweiges der, um ihre Stirn gelegt, wie ein Reif einzelne Strähnen zurückhielt.

"Seid mir willkommen! Mein Name ist Rayah. Für den Stamm trage ich noch einen anderen, aber dieser soll für euch genügen." Sie lächelte und machte eine leichte Geste in Richtung der Schatten am Eingang.

"Verzeiht ihm. Er gibt bloß gut auf unser Lager und den Wald acht.. das nichts hineinkommt, das nicht willkommen ist. Erebdur Schattengedanke. Bitte seht über seinen Misstrauen hinweg…"

„Es ist nur recht und billig, dass er über eure Grenzen wacht", lächelte Windfreund, Erebdur einen deutlich aufgetauteren Blick zuwerfend. „Doch wir haben nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Nur so lange, bis wir unseren Hunger gestillt und unsere Vorräte wieder aufgefüllt haben." Wenn die Elfe mit der Bussardfeder im Haar auch auf Diplomatie setzen mochte, an der Tatsache, dass sie nicht ohne Beute für ihren Stamm gehen würde, ließen ihre Worte und ihr Tonfall keinen Zweifel.

Ihre Begleiter sahen staunend zu der hoch gewachsenen Elfe auf, deren Erscheinung ihnen ebenso fremd war, wie die Schatten der Wälder. Nur Windfänger ließ sich nicht ansehen, ob er beeindruckt war. Mit ablehnendem Blick musterte er Rayah, bei deren Worten kurz zu Erebdur sehend.

Dieser starrten aus dem Dunklen zurück. Das Weiß in seinen Augen als einzig wirklich helles an seiner Gestalt. Überhaupt schien er die gesamte Gruppe vehement zu mustern. Vielleicht nur wegen der Waffe, vielleicht aber auch nicht nur deshalb…

"Natürlich", fuhr Rayah fort. "In unseren Behausungen ist genügend Platz für Gäste. Wir werden euch Tiere zeigen, die ihr jagen könnt. Von den übrigen.. seht bitte ab."

Sie gab lächelnd einen Wink und zwei weitere Waldelfen schritten an Erebdur vorbei, um die Neulinge ebenso freundlich nach draußen zu begleiten.

"Das will ich sehen, wie die auf die Bäume kommen!", lachte ein Junger Waldelf. Zum Glück waren einige der Höhlen auch unterhalb, knapp über den Wurzeln angelegt.

Trotz der vielen magischen Einformungen, oft bis unter das Blätterdach wirkten die Bäume gesund und standen in Dichtem Grün, das kaum Sonne auf die Lichtung ließ.

Sollten wir nicht besser zu den anderen zurück?, fragte Fliegendesehne, dem jungen Waldelf ob seines Spotts einen leicht verstimmten Blick zuwerfend.

Ich habe ihnen schon eine Nachricht gesandt, nickte Windfreund leicht. Lass uns erst einmal sehen, was das hier wird.

Windfänger verzog den Mund. „Was soll es schon", nuschelte er. „Wir sollten uns ein paar Langohren schießen und wieder verschwinden…"

In Windeseile zogen die Waldelfen in die oberen Höhlen, um ihren Gästen in den anderen Platz zu machen.

Die Reiter wurden neugierig aber auch scheu gemustert und die Kinder der Waldelfen freundeten sich schnell mit den Pferden an. Kein Wunder.. wenn man mit den wohlschmeckensten Pflanzen gefüttert wurde..

Ansonsten blieb es eher ruhig. Die Waldbewohner waren ein Stamm für sich, sich in ihren Gewohnheiten nicht unterbrechen lassend.

Und die vier Reiter dankten es ihren Begleitern, zumindest die drei älteren. Windfänger schien nicht gewillt sich hier so schnell mit irgendwem an zu freunden. Viel mehr drängte er die Anführerin darauf, zum Rest des Stammes zurückzukehren.

Windfreund wies ihn mit einem scharfen Gedanken zurecht, gestand ihm dann aber zu, die anderen hier her zu führen. Murrend kam der junge Elf diesem Befehl nach, auch wenn er eigentlich etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Braunschecke von den Kindern der Waldelfen fortziehend, suchte er sich einen Weg durchs Dickicht zurück zum Waldrand. Dort sahen einige der Reiter auf, als er aus den Schatten trat.

„Die Zelte könnt ihr gleich wieder abbauen, wir werden andernorts nächtigen", rief er ihnen zu und vervollständigte das ganze mit einer knappen Schilderung.

Nur wenige Zeit später, zogen die Reiter in das Lager der Waldelfen ein. Ihre Pferde neben sich führend, blickten sie misstrauisch, aber eindeutig bewundernd umher.

Gegen den Stamm eines Baumes gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt sah Erebdur dem Einzug stumm zu.

Musste das sein? Er liebte die Stille des Waldes.. seine Unberührtheit. Und da war jeder Bewohner einer zuviel. Die Tiere ausgenommen, und die meisten seines Stammes natürlich.. Auch wenn er Büschel manches mal anfahren musste, wenn dieser aus versehen auf ein paar jungen Setzlingen herumtrampelte, war es doch erträglich..

Erebdur verzog mürrisch den Mund. Jetzt durfte er sie herumführen… Rayah hatte ihn darum gebeten.

Büschel. Beweg deinen Hintern und komm mit.. wir zeigen diesen Reitern ein paar alterschwache Tiere, mit denen sie sich amüsieren können.

Es raschelte und einen Augenblick später seilte sich der braunhaarige Elf von der Baumkrone herab, von einem Apfel abbeißend. "Hm? Aber doch nicht auf diesen Huftieren? Da steht ja nachher nichts mehr…"

Erebdur gab einen zischenden Laut von sich und wischte die Worte des anderen weg während er sich in Bewegung setzte.

In einem Wald auf dem Rücken der Pferde zu jagen, erschien wohl auch keinem der Reiter sinnvoll. Die Schnelligkeit der Tiere war von großem Nutzen, wenn man im Grasmeer eine Herde Drehhörner jagte, aber nicht um zwischen eng stehenden Bäumen ein Langohr oder ähnliches zu verfolgen.

So wies Windfreund ihre Leute an, die Pferde bei den Baumhöhlen zu lassen und suchte sich ihre gewandtesten Jäger heraus. Hauptsächlich waren dies die jüngeren des Stammes, darunter auch Windfänger. Der Rest blieb zurück…

Büschel warf kauend den Apfelketsch ins Gebüsch. Warum begnügen sie sich nicht mit Pflanzlichem wie wir? Er bekam von seinem Freund keine Antwort. Der junge Elf sah über die Schulter zurück und grinste. "Bei denen tun es 1-2 Sanftaugen, was meinst du?"

Diesmal kam ein Nicken von Erebdur. Er führte die Reiter nahe zu einer verwachsenen Lichtung wo sich des Öfteren eine Rehherde aufhielt. Und sie hatten Glück….

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über die Tiere schweifen und pickte ein paar heraus, deutlich die älteren.. wenn nicht ältesten.

"Wählt unter diesen.. keine Sorge, die entkommen nicht leicht", wandte er sich im Flüsterton an Windfreund neben sich. 'Wenn ihr nicht zu viel Lärm macht' , fügte er im Stillen hinzu, eine leicht missbilligenden Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifen lassend.

Doch was auch immer er von den Reitern erwarten mochte, sie konnten sich leise verhalten. Windfreund nickte auf Erebdurs Worte und gab ihren Jägern ein Zeichen mit der Hand sich zu verteilen, begleitete dies wohl mit einigen Gedanken.

Warum nur die alten? Windfängers senden war, anders als dass seiner Anführerin offen. Er wollte dass die Waldelfen mithören konnten. Wozu nur zähes Fleisch erlegen?, setzte er mürrisch nach.

Trotz seines Einwandes hatte er es den anderen gleich getan und lag nun im Dickicht versteckt, seinen langen Dolch fest in der Hand.

Halte dich an die Anweisungen!, wies Windfreund ihn zurecht.

Erebdur verzog keine Miene, aber in seinen Augen glitzerte er für einen Sekundenbruchteil ärgerlich auf, etwas, was nur Büschel bemerkte, da er es kannte.

Die beiden Waldelfen hielten sich zurück, der eine aufmerksam und amüsiert, der andere distanziert und abwartend.

Vielleicht sollten wir einen Ast knacken lassen und sie etwas rennen lassen… die Reiter sendete Büschel grinsend, aber tatsächlich schüttelte Erebdur den Kopf und blickte weiter auf die Lichtung hinaus..

Ein stummes Kommando war es, das die ersten Pfeile fliegen ließ, zielsicher auf zwei der Sanftaugen zu. Noch ehe die Herde in plötzlicher Panik davon stieben konnte, waren auch schon die restlichen Jäger aufgesprungen. Manche von ihnen hatten sich erstaunlich nah an die Tiere geschlichen und nun zahlte sich ihre Geschicklichkeit aus, als sie die Auserwählten von allen Seiten angriffen. Die zwei alten Sanftaugen hatten keine Chance.

Zielsicher wie ihre Pfeile fanden die Klingen der Reiter die Kehlen der Tiere und unter dem Gewicht der Angreifer sanken diese bald zu Boden.

Als das Blut den Waldboden tränkte, stießen die erfolgreichen Jäger hohe, wiehernde Freundenlaute aus, lachten. Wie lange hatten sie kein Fleisch mehr gehabt, wie lange hatten sie hungern müssen!

Ihre blutigen Klingen am Fell der Tiere abwischend neigte jeder der Reiter vor den Erlegten kurz den Kopf, berührte die eigene Stirn, dann die Brust mit der Hand.

Büschel und auch Erebdur hatten letztendlich nicht anders gekonnt als aufmerksam zuzusehen… Während das Braunhaar nach erfolgreicher Jagd einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß, blieb die Wache der Waldelfen still.. Nichts ungewöhnliches, eigentlich, aber Erebdur reagierte auch im Geiste nicht auf den Freund, bis dieser verwirrt zu ihm sah.

Die dunklen schmalen Augen lagen auf den Reitern, genauer: Auf Windfänger. Für einen Moment, wie als könnte er den Blick nicht von diesem abwenden.. und eine leichte, undefinierbare Regung lief über seine Züge.

Was….?

Büschel berührte den anderen an der Schulter und erschrak selbst, als dieser zusammen fuhr. Alles in Ordnung? Du guckst so komisch..

Erebdur sog tief den Atem ein und wischte sanft die Hand von seiner Schulter. "Ja.." Dieses Wort zu senden hätte er nicht gekonnt, denn es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit..

Draußen auf der Lichtung überlief im selben Moment auch Windfänger ein seltsames Gefühl, wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser, das einem den Rücken herunter läuft. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf von ihrer Beute und wandte den Blick zum Dickicht. Ohne, dass er ihn gesucht hätte, auch nur die Absicht dazu gehabt hätte, war es Erebdur, den er sofort gewahrte. Der junge Reiter runzelte die Stirn…

Als eine freudige Stimme ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit riss. „Jetzt hilf uns schon!", Brauner stieß Windfänger einen Ellebogen in die Seite.

„Was…? Ja." Verwirrt über seine plötzliche Desorientiertheit, machte Windfänger sich daran den anderen beim zerlegen der Tiere zu helfen. Aber… was war das gewesen?

Erebdur kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, zwang sich gewaltsam weg zu sehen und wischte sich fahrig über das Gesicht. Nein… das konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht hatte er einen Sonnenstich.

Den völlig überraschen Büschel einfach stehen lassend machte er ein paar Schritte voraus.

Der andere blickte ihm verwundert nach, wartete aber bis die Reiter soweit waren und folgte mit innen dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Erebdur schaffte es nicht, seinen zielstrebigen festen Gang an den Tag zu legen.. Langsam, fast ziellos ging er voran. Im Vorbeigehen die Blätter eines Zweiges abpflückend. Er dachte nach…sehr angestrengt sogar.. oder zumindest versuchte der Waldelf es. Was war das für ein Wort in seinem Kopf? Er konnten ihm keine wirkliche Stimme geben.. versuchte es auch nicht wirklich. Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich.. und noch stärker als er wie gegen seinen Willen über die Schulter zurück sah…

Und den Blick Windfängers auf sich fand. Als der jedoch bemerkte, dass Erebdur ihn ansah, wandte er sofort den Kopf. Ein absurdes Gefühl hatte sich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht, ein seltsamer Sog und ein Wort… ein Wort, dass…

„Das wird ein Fest!", lachte einer der jungen Reiter auf, schlug Windfänger hart auf die Schulter. „Stell sich das einer vor, dass ein Reiter einmal dem Wald dankbar sein muss!" Alle lachten auf, alle bis auf Windfänger, der nur leicht den Mund verzog. Sein knurrender Magen war auf einmal das, worum er sich am wenigsten Gedanken machte.

Als die Gruppe im Lager ankam, schallten ihnen schon die Rufe der Zurückgebliebenen entgegen. Die ausgemergelten Gesichter strahlten, beim Anblick der reichen Beute und schnell ging man dazu über das Fleisch zuzubereiten. Ein Lob an die hohen Geister dafür!

Und wieder war es Windfänger, der sich ruhig verhielt, den ihm zugeteilten Anteil Fleisch stumm - aber dennoch sichtlich hungrig - verspeiste.

Die Waldelfen versetzten das Mahl ihrer Gäste mit einigen Schalen voll Früchten und einer Art Brot. Die wenigen, von ihnen, die Fleisch mochten, und Erebdur zählte nicht dazu, gesellten sich zu ihnen, teils auch nur um einer Unterhaltung Willen.

Büschel hatte sich einen kleinen Brocken ergattert und kletterte damit zu dem Ast auf dem Erebdur sich niedergelassen hatte. "Hey, Schattengedanke…" Er setzte sich daneben, ebenfalls auf die kleine Versammlung hinab sehend. Was ist mit dir, Bruder? So bist du doch sonst nicht. Er versuchte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, biss vorsichtig von dem Fleisch ab.

Dann griff er nach hinten und zog sanft neckend an dem langen Zopf des anderen, was diesen die Stirn runzeln ließ.

Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es… Seine Augen ließen nicht von der Lichtung, nicht von Windfänger, der ihn mit einem mal anzog.. mit solch einer Unnatürlichkeit die selbst dem sonst so festen Erebdur das Zaudern in die Glieder trieb.

Das Lachen und die Geselligkeit seiner Leute, die sonst immer ansteckend wirkte, konnte Windfänger heute nichts anhaben. Er schob es darauf, dass diese Umgebung ihn abstieß, dass es nicht gut war, unter diesem dichten Blätterdach zu lange gefangen zu sein.

Nicht einmal Blumengeflüsters Heiterkeit hob seine Stimmung, obwohl sie es war, diese Schönheit, die seine Augen sonst immer zum leuchten brachte. Jetzt konnte er nur flüchtig lächeln, als sie ihm eine Schale mit Obst reichte.

Es musste an der Enge liegen, die hier zwischen den Bäumen herrschte, anders konnte Windfänger sich diesen Sog nicht erklären, der ihn auf etwas zu treiben wollte, auf etwas zu drängte… Er hob den Blick und gewahrte Erebdur. …Noahr…

Windfänger zwang sich dem Waldelf einen düsteren Blick entgegen zu schicken und sich dann abzuwenden. Er musste hier weg…

„Mutter… ich schaue nach der Herde…" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, achtete nicht auf den verwunderten Blick seiner Eltern und floh beinahe aus dem Lager der Waldelfen.

Er brauchte Luft, Luft… unendlich eng erschien ihm mit einem Mal der Wald, als rückten die Bäume immer enger, immer dichter…

Rennend brach er aus dem Unterholz und stolperte hinaus in das Licht der Ebene, des Grasmeeres. Tief atmete er ein, sog die Weite in sich auf, die sich nun wieder vor ihm breitete.

Noahr… es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf…

Ebenso quälte Erebdur ein anderes Wort. Clio. Windfängers Seelenname. Er wusste, dass er es war.. wie aus dem Nichts heraus, aber mit solcher Sicherheit wie Sanftaugen bei Lärm davonliefen.

Er hämmerte hinter seiner Stirn, bis der Waldelf sie sich stöhnend hielt und das eine Wort fast ausgesprochen hätte.. Erschrocken hielt er dann doch noch inne. Nicht vor Büschel… dieser sah ihn immer noch von der Seite an. Ob er es wusste?

Erebdur wandte den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick des Freundes.. und dieser schien etwas ihm unbegreifliches in den dunklen Augen zu lesen. Verwirrung, die nun auch auf das sonst so fröhliche Gesicht übersprang. Was… ist mit dir…?

Ein Augenblick war es still, dann machte sich Erebdur an den Abstieg. Ich gehe zu Rayah.. ich muss.. etwas wissen.

Noch ein ganzes Stück war Windfänger auf die Ebene hinaus gestolpert, dann war er stehen geblieben, suchte mit den Augen am Horizont halt. Weite, unendliche Weite, lag vor ihm und doch… Auch der freie Himmel konnte dieses Drängen nicht mildern, das Drängen hin zu… Noahr…

„Rattendreck!" Windfänger hämmerte mit der Faust gegen seine Schläfe, versuchte es heraus zu schlagen dieses Wort, diesen Namen. Namen? „Krötenschleim!" Er ging in die Knie, die Hände in das weiche Gras krallend, durch das der Wind sachte strich und seine brennende Stirn kühlte.

Der bezopfte Waldelf hatte seinen festen Gang noch immer nicht wieder gefunden und taumelte mehr verloren als er ging rändlich an den anderen vorbei, zur Höhle der Ältesten.

Schon am Eingang berührte ihn ihr Gedanke… einladend Trost spendend. Ich weiß warum du hier bist. Komm rein, mein lieber..

Erebdur sog tief die Luft ein und ließ den Vorhang hinter sich fallen, als er ins kühle Dunkle trat.

Rayah saß nicht wie sonst immer in mitten der Zweige – Der Elf spürte ihre Hand auf der Schulter und sah zu der Älteren auf.

Sag mir was es ist. Ich kann an nichts mehr anderes denken... es.. zerfrisst mich! Ich -

"Shht.." Rayah hatte einen Finger über die Lippen gelegt und lächelte. "Ich weiß was du fühlst… aber je mehr du dich sträubst, desto unerträglicher wird es."

Erebdur biss sich auf die Lippen, seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sie ballte. "Es kann nicht das sein. Was.. hätte es für einen nutzen? Er ist ebenso männlich wie ich."

Die betagte Elfe lächelte sanft. "Erkenntnis kennt viele Wege. Sie fordert nicht, das du sieh verstehst.. sondern nur, das du ihr nachgibst."

Darauf wusste Erebdur keine Antwort. Mit leicht geweiteten Augen blickte er zu Rayah auf, das Zittern auf einmal davon… nur noch starr.

Schwer atmend lag Windfänger im Gras, starrte zum Himmel auf, an dem der Wind weiße Wolken vor sich her trieb. Wie er sich wünschte eine von ihnen zu sein und einfach davon zu fliegen… dem Zwang zu entfliehen, den dieser kurze Name ihm auferlegte… Er wusste nicht, was es sollte, wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass, wenn er erst ganz begriffen hatte, alles vorbei sein würde. Alles, was er bis jetzt kannte.

Ein klarer Kopf… er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen…

Erebdurs Kopf war klar.. und das war wohl gerade das schlimme. Irgendwann senkte er den Kopf wieder und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Vielleicht konnte er doch widerstehen.. er hatte schon viele Dinge gebrochen, alleine mit seinem Willen. Aber es schien nicht so, als hätte er diesmal die Wahl.

Betäubt taumelte er auf den Ausgang zu, sich das erste mal wünschend, Rayas Gedanken könnten ihn nicht erreichen. Es ist in Ordnung… Noahr.. Erkenntnis hat viele Gesichter.

„Wind streicht durch das weite Gras. Es wiegt sich, es biegt sich…" Irgendwann hatte Windfänger angefangen zu singen, nur um sich irgendwie abzulenken und den beständigen Ruf in seinem Kopf zu übertönen. „Es singt unter den Hufen der Pferde, sie schlagen den Takt…" Über ihm strahlte der Himmel in dunklem Blau. „..ist der Wind dein Bruder, kann keine Wand dich halten…" aber es hielt ihn etwas…

Was starrst du so verkniffen, mürrischer Hengst?

Windfänger schreckte auf, war unglaublich schnell auf den Beinen, bis er gewahrte, dass es nur seine Mutter war, die es vollbracht hatte sich ihm unbemerkt zu nähern.

„Nichts… ich.. mag nur den Wald nicht", entgegnete er matt.

Sie lächelte flüchtig. „Das tut wohl keiner von uns. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl, Clio."

Der Klang seines Seelennamens aus ihrem Mund hatte etwas Beruhigendes und er entspannte sich, wenn auch nur unmerklich. „Ich weiß… wir haben keine Wahl…"

Kaum wieder an der frischen Luft spannte sich Erebdurs Gestalt. Zumindest bemühte er sich darum. Ihm war nicht danach, jemanden zu sehen. Es hätte ihn vermutlich wahnsinnig gemacht. So zog er sich zurück.. in seine Höhle ganz oben im Wipfel des Baumes und legte sich auf sein Lager.

Ihm war klar, das die Gedanken ihn hier überrennen konnten, aber er konnte sowieso nirgendwohin vor ihnen fliehen.

Dort blieb er, bis zum späten Abend.

Erst als die Sonne sich dem Horizont neigte, konnte seine Mutter Windfänger überreden wieder mit ihr zurück zu gehen. Widerstrebend folgte er ihr ins Lager der Waldelfen, ließ sich dort noch etwas zu Essen aufdrängen. Doch nun, da der gröbste Hunger gestillt war, konnte er nicht mehr ans Essen denken. Ja, beinahe wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken daran schlecht.

Im Kreis der Reiter und Waldelfen, die sich um ein Feuer zusammen gescharrt hatten, redeten und lachten, kam er sich schrecklich fehl am Platz vor. So erhob er sich irgendwann um sich in eine dunkle Ecke zu verziehen, in tiefen Schatten um die Ruhe zu suchen, die er glaubte nie wieder finden zu können.

So bald es draußen dämmerte wurde Erebdur wieder 'munter'. Natürlich hatte er wachgelegen.. und als ihn zum wiederholten mal das Wort 'Clio' aus seinen Tagträumen rissen schlug er zornig aber auch verzweifelt mit der Faust neben sich gegen den Stamm.

Dann stand er endlich auf. Er glaubte eine Sache gefunden zu haben, die ihn vielleicht doch auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Seine geliebten Raben… Wenn die Tiere ihn umgaben fühlte er sich frei und ungebunden.

Wie ein Schatten kletterte Erebdur aus seiner Höhle und ließ sich erst tief im Wald auf den Boden hinab.

Blind fand er den Weg zum Nistplatz der Vögel.

Die einzige, die Windfänger noch Ruhe schenken konnte, war Braunschecke. Abseits von den Feuern standen die Pferde, ruhig, manche schon im Schlaf. Mit hämmerndem Schädel trat er an seine Stute heran und legte die Stirn gegen ihren warmen Hals, vergrub dann das Gesicht in ihrer Mähne. Ihr Geruch umfing ihn wie ein beruhigender Geisterhauch, doch konnte dies seine Schläfen nicht zur Ruhe bringen.

„Was ist das nur, meine Hübsche…", nuschelte er gegen ihre Seite, die Hände in ihre Mähne grabend. „Alle Geisterlieder würde ich ertragen, damit es aufhört…"

Die Antwort war ein sanftes Schnauben der Stute und sie wandte den Kopf zu ihrem Reiter, stupste ihn leicht an.

Stumm, schattengleich tauchte der Waldelf unter ein paar kahlen Ästen hinweg. Warum die Raben diese toten Bäume mochten wusste er nicht, aber er hatte nie einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihm war es… genehm.

Aufmerksam auf das erhöhte Krächzen lauschend, sendete er einen Gedanken in die Baumkronen hinauf und hob leicht die Hand.

Etwas flatterte auf, onyxfarbene Knopfaugen glänzten und richtete sich auf Erebdur, als sich der Vogel auf dessen Arm niederließ.

Der Elf lächelte…. Hatte nicht bemerkt das ihm jemand gefolgt war.

Seine Hand fester in Braunscheckes Mähne grabend zog Windfänger sich auf ihren Rücken, beugte sich dann vor und bettete seinen Kopf gegen ihren Nacken. Wie oft hatte er schon die Nacht im Ritt auf ihrem Rücken verbracht… So streckte er sich nun aus, zwischen halb offenen Augen in die schummrige Dunkelheit starrend. Noahr… Es sollte ihn verschonen… vielleicht brauchte er einfach nur Schlaf und morgen, wenn die Sonne aufging, würde alles sein wie zuvor. Sein wie vor diesem Moment, wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser, der ihm diese innerliche Unruhe eingebracht hatte…

Fast liebevoll strich Erebdur dem Vogel mit den Fingern über den Hals und durch das pechschwarze Gefieder. Ihre Geister schienen beiden distanziert und tief.. und diese Ähnlichkeit gefiel dem Elf.

Dann brach hinter ihnen ein Ast, und Erebdur fuhr herum. Einen Gedanken in die Richtung schickend, schneidend wie ein Pfeil.

Büschel verzog den Mund und hielt sich die Stirn. "Hey..", flüsterte er, vorsichtig näher tretend als Erebdur sich entspannte und mit einem Seufzend den Vogel wieder auffliegen ließ.

Der Braunhaarige sagte nichts mehr, versuchte stattdessen ein Lächeln und dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch Erebdur tat einen Schritt zurück. Leicht verletzt ließ Büschel die Hand einen Moment in der Luft verharren und seufzte, bevor er sie senkte. "Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht was mit dir ist? Es braucht viel um dich aus der Ruhe zu bringen… und so dumm bin ich nun nicht.."

Es brauchte lange, bis Windfänger endlich eingeschlafen war, oder eher: In einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand fiel. Fast wie eine Krankheit fraß sich das Erkennen, das er nicht als solches erkennen wollte, in seine Knochen und seine Gedanken, bescherte ihm Träume, in denen nur ein Gesicht erschien, nur ein Name in seinem Kopf widerhallte.

Windfängers Züge zuckten, seine Finger gruben sich fest in die Mähne seiner Stute.

Erebdur war nicht darauf aus mit Büschel dieses Gespräch zu führen. Sonst.. konnte er sich ihm anvertrauen. Aber das hier war etwas was ihn traf, unangenehm… und verwirrend.

Langsam verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. "Es spielt keine Rolle…"

Büschel runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "Ach nein? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Niemand weiß, was passiert wenn man versucht die Erkenntnis zu verdrängen.. vielleicht zerbrichst du daran."

Von Erebdur kam ein Zischen, aber es klang weniger erbost…

"Du kannst sie nicht verleugnen. Nur der Tod kann es beenden.. und das wünschst du dir nicht. Ich habe selber erlebt wie schmerzhaft das ist, glaub mir das…"

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Kopf. "Was glaubst du was passiert, wenn ich zu ihm gehe…?" meinte er leise.

Büschel hob die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber… ich weiß das es das richtige ist." Nun legte er doch seine Arme um die Schultern des Freundes. "Und außerdem… eigentlich könntest du froh sein. Kinder hast du doch nie sonderlich gemocht.."

Das Grinsen in seiner Stimme ließ Erebdur den anderen empört von sich schieben, aber er musste doch ein Schmunzeln zurückhalten.

Schwarze Rabenflügel, schwarz wie sein Haar; metallischer Schimmer, wie seine Augen. Es wäre so einfach, in sie einzutauchen und diesem Drang nachzugeben, sich dem Erkennen hinzugeben… so einfach… Doch er gab dem Verlangen nicht nach, sträubte sich, selbst wenn ihm halb bewusst war, dass alles nur wirre Träume waren, die sein gefangener Kopf ihm vorgaukelte. Er stieß sie von sich zurück und kämpfte darum zu erwachen, vor ihnen zu fliehen.

Windfänger wachte mit einem solchen Ruck auf, dass er fast von Braunscheckes Rücken gefallen wäre. Irgendwie schaffte er es, nicht zu fallen, sondern mehr oder weniger geschickt hinab zu gleiten und sanft auf dem weichen Waldboden zu landen. Von irgendwo her hörte er die Stimmen der Reiter und wandte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Im dunkel des Waldes, unter dessen Blätterdach noch nicht einmal die Sterne Licht spendeten, kam Windfänger die Nacht schwärzer vor, als jemals zuvor. Irgendwo zwischen dem Dickicht schimmerte der rote Schein des Feuers noch zu ihm herüber, je weiter er sich aber entfernte, desto mehr war es, als liefe er ins pure Nichts. Er hoffte, dass es tatsächlich das Nichts war…

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden Waldelfen stumm in die Augen, zuversichtlich von der einen Seite und noch etwas unentschlossen und undurchschaubar von der anderen Seite. Dann grinste Büschel auf einmal und wandte sich ab. "Ich gehe zurück, wollte noch was essen.. bin hungrig. Viel Vergnügen noch mit deinen Raben."

Bevor Erebdur darauf etwas antworten konnte, war der Braunhaarige beschwingt in den Wald hinein gesprintet.

Der Zurückgebliebene sah ihm nach… bevor er sich wieder die Stirn hielt. Clio…

Den Blick gesenkt, auf seine Füße starrend ging er in den Wald hinein. Irgendwas Unsichtbarem folgend. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, angehalten von einem krächzenden Schatten, der über ihm aus dem Blätterdach brach und in den Himmel auf flog bliebt Erebdur stehen.. regungslos.

Er spürte das sich ihm etwas näherte.. von hinter seinem Rücken. Das was er suchte, oder eher es ihn..? In diesem Moment brachte er es nicht fertig sich um zu drehen und darauf zu zu gehen. Vielleicht war es sein letzter Rest Widerstand.

Ein grauer Schimmer war es, der Windfänger anzog - oder war es doch etwas anderes? Er wusste es nicht und so folgte er vermeintlich dem Licht der Sterne, das eine Lichtung versprach, von der aus er einen Blick in den Himmel werfen konnte.

Einen Ast beiseite biegend, den Kopf halb darunter hinweg duckend, trat er aus dem Dickicht heraus. Als er denn Blick wieder hob, erstarrte er.

Als hätte er dort schon immer gestanden, seit Jahrhunderten, stand Erebdur mitten auf der kleinen Lichtung, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Das schwarze Haar schimmerte unmerklich im spärlichen Licht, gab der Erscheinung des Elfen etwas Unwirkliches.

In dem Moment in dem Windfänger unzweifelhaft in seine Nähe getreten war, zog sich etwas in Erebdurs Brust zusammen, so stark, das es ihn zwang, erst über die Schulter zurück zus ehen.. sich dann herum zu drehen.

In seinem Gesicht war nichts von Geringschätzung oder Freude zu lesen… eigentlich war da nichts… außer verdeckter Erleichterung.

Windfängers Augen fingen seine … ließen nur soviel Reichweite zu, dass er den anderen im Ganzen betrachten konnte.

Unter dem Sog, der sich in diesem Moment in Erebdur auftat hätte er am liebsten aufgestöhnt…. Clio..

Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages zögerte der Schwarzhaarige, dann sandte er dieses eine Wort in einem flimmernden Gedanken zu dem Reiter hinüber. Eine leichte Frage schwang darin mit..

Es war ein unglaublicher Schauer, den das schlichte Senden seines Seelennamens in Windfänger auslöste. Auf solche Weise, hatte noch nie jemand anderes als seine Eltern in seinen Geist dringen können, ihn so tief berühren. Es war erschrecken, aber zugleich… kam es ihm vor, als wäre dieser tastende Finger, als dem ihm Erebdurs gesandter Gedanke vor kam, nur ein anderer Teil von ihm selbst, den er bis jetzt nur nicht gekannt hatte.

Und ohne es zu wollen, schickte er ein Wort zurück, spürte schon jetzt, dass es nichts anderes sein konnte als ein Seelenname… Noahr… Seine Augen konnten nicht von denen des anderen lassen und was gerade noch nur im Traum klar gewesen war, tat sich ihm nun hier auf: Es war so einfach, dem Drang nachzugeben…

Erebdur dachte nicht mehr nach… das fiel ihm wahrlich nicht schwer, aber er zwang sich auch nicht länger zu Gedanken. Er wusste.. oder eher: spürte wann sie unangebracht waren.

Mit ein paar lautlosen Schritten war er bei Windfänger, stand kurz vor ihm, um dann auf die Knie zu gehen, die Hände leicht um dessen Hüften zu legen.

Keine Scham ergriff ihn, als der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf senkte und kurz die Augen schloss. Von seinen Händen aus, wo er den anderen berührte ging ein unwirkliches warmes Prickeln durch seinen Körper.

Tatsächlich konnten er in diesem Moment diese Anziehung, die 'Ergebenheit' genießen…

Hätte Windfänger es noch gekonnt, er hätte aufgekeucht, so feurig sanft fühlten sich Erebdurs Finger auf seiner Hüfte an. Wie betäubt sah er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinab, unfähig sich zu bewegen, irgendetwas zu tun. Was konnte es richtigeres geben, als das hier? Noahr… Ein Teil von ihm, nie gesucht, aber doch vermisst, sicherlich. Es kostete unendliche Kraft die eigene Hand zu bewegen, sie um Erebdurs Wange zu schmiegen.

Winfängers Herz raste in seiner Brust und er drängte sich endlich fallen zu lassen, hinab in diese wundervollen Arme…

Und als er es tat, Erebdur hatte vorher Windfängers Hand gegriffen und seinen Lippen darauf geschmiegt, schien er den Reiter in die Tiefen seiner ruhigen Dunkelheit zu geleiten.

Diese Wildheit… sie lag in seinen Armen.

Erebdur sah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen über Windfängers Schulter in den Wald.. während er die Hand zu dessen hellem Haar hob. Ob er sich daran verbrennen konnte…?

Nein, es war nicht heiß.. aber warm und so weich das es einlud, die Finger darin zu vergraben. Clio..

Nun kam doch ein Laut über Windfängers Lippen, als er sich halb zu Erebdur hinabsinken ließ. Dessen Seele schien ihn aufzunehmen, zu umfangen mit all ihrer Ruhe, verbunden mit der seinen durch ein Band, dass nur Erkennen schmieden konnte. Das Band, welches ihn unaufhaltsam zu Erebdur hinab zog, dessen Macht ihn zu binden unglaublich an ihm zerrte… Seine Lippen näherten sich denen des anderen…

Es war so einfach dem nachzugeben…

Sich fallen zu lassen…

Plötzlich stöhnte er auf, eher der Laut eines verletzten Tieres, und mit einem Willensakt, den er sich nie zugetraut hätte, stieß er Erebdur von sich, taumelte zurück. Hart schlug er auf dem Boden auf, der Kopf benommen von einem bis dahin unbekannten Rausch. Nein… das war doch Wahnsinn! Nichts war hier richtig! Nicht der Ort, nicht die Person, nicht die Art. Nichts.

Von Windfänger gestoßen fing Erebdur sich geschmeidig mit einer Hand ab, bevor er vollends Bekanntschaft mit dem Gras machen konnte.

Sein Blick huschte an dem anderen hinauf, unergründlich… aufmerksam.

So blieb er hocken, ohne sich zu rühren und sagte auch nichts.

Der Wind spielte leicht mit dem langen Haar..

Windfänger etwas vorwerfen konnte Erebdur nicht… Er zeigte sich einzig interessiert an des andere Reaktion.. wie er mit dieser Situation umging.

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis es in Windfängers Kopf wieder klar genug war, dass er sich aufrappeln konnte. Schwankend stemmte er sich hoch und als sein Blick den Erebdurs traf war darin Ablehnung zu lesen, unsicher zunächst, sich aber festigend.

„Komm… Komm mir nie wieder zu nah, Waldelf…" Windfängers Stimme zitterte, dann fuhr er herum und brach hastig durchs Unterholz. Nur fort, fort von Erebdur… Noahr… Er wollte diese Fesseln nicht, bestimmt nicht bei ihm.

Erebdur war nicht traurig über Windfängers Reaktion… da war.. Zorn. Wahrscheinlich auch nur durch die Verzweiflung hervorgerufen, aber als seine Augen dem davon eilenden Reiter folgten bemerkte er das Absurde. Seine vorige Ablehnung hatte sich zu Besitzanspruch gewandelt.

Er hatte von dem süßen Feuer gekostet und wollte.. musste es erneut schmecken.. und die Erkenntnis gab ihm das das Recht auf seine Seite. Oder nicht…?

Mit starrem, glimmenden Blick richtete er sich auf..

Windfänger suchte sich eine Ecke in der Höhle und rollte sich dort ein, möglichst darauf achtend Schwarzflanke und ihren kleinen Sohn nicht zu wecken. Die Reiterin lag mit ihrem Kind im Arm in der anderen Ecke auf einem Fell und Windfänger wusste, dass irgendwann auch ihre beiden Gefährten sich hier zum schlafen niederlegen würden. Sollten sie nur, zwei Personen mehr, die ihm Sicherheit gewährten…

Widerstrebend musste er sich eingestehen, dass er regelrecht Angst davor hatte, dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder zu begegnen. Das Drängen in seiner Brust hatte nicht nachgelassen, noch immer hämmerte Erebdurs Seelenname in seinem Schädel und versuchte ihm etwas schmackhaft zu machen, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, das weit ab jeder Freiheit lag.

Windfänger zog die Beine an und schloss die Augen, krampfhaft ein ganz bestimmtes Bild aus seinem Kopf verdrängend. So weit es eben ging…

Erebdur kehrte nicht zum Lager und in seine Höhle zurück. Wie ein rastloser Geist irrte er durch den Wald, sich dort, im eigentlich so vertrauten Dickicht nicht mehr zu recht findend.

Irgendwann sank er mit dem Rücken an einem Baumstamm hinab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen, die Beine angezogen.

Sein Blick brannte sich unter ihm ins Nichts… bis ein Flattern den Elfen wieder aufsehen ließ. Er hob die Hand und ließ den Raben auf deren Rücken landen… ihm einen Moment in die Augen sehend.

Such ihn.. sag es ihm…

Mit einem Aufkrächzen hob sich das intelligente Tier in die Lüfte, gefolgt von Erebdurs Blick. Geh!

Wieder brauchte Windfänger lange um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu sinken, wieder geplagt von Träumen, die er nicht träumen wollte. Doch zumindest war es Schlaf, der ihn umfing, ihm wenigstens einen kleinen Teil der Last nahm. Dass er sich umherwälzte, konnte aber auch das nicht verhindern. Zu sehr rang sein Geist mit zwei starken Gegensätzen: Dem sog zu Erebdur und dem Willen um Freiheit.

Erebdur wog in der Zeit ab, ob er sich jemandem anvertrauen sollte. Wenn er zu einem dieser Reiter ging, der Windfänger nahe stand, konnte dieser vielleicht in dem störrischen Jungen etwas bewegen…

Dann schob er den Gedanken energisch von sich. Das hier ging niemanden etwas an.. nur sie beide. Und früher oder später würde Windfänger wieder zu ihm finden, gewollt oder nicht.. Er brauchte eigentlich nichts anderes tun, als sich in dessen Nähe zu halten…

Derweil landete der Rabe auf einem Ast über der Baumhöhle der Reiter. Er lies ein unwilliges "Krah!" hören und flog eine Etage tiefer um vorsichtig ins Dunkle hinein zu hüpfen.

Als die beiden Gefährten von Schwarzflanke ihr Nachtlager neben der Elfe und ihrem Söhnchen gesucht hatten, war Windfänger wieder aufgewacht. Aufgewacht und nicht wieder eingeschlafen. Viel Ruhe hatte er nicht bekommen, wenn er nach seiner Zerschlagenheit ging. Dass die anderen nun friedlich vor sich hin schnarchten, half ihm auch nicht gerade dabei wieder Schlaf zu finden und so starrte er gegen die schwarze Decke der Höhle, als der ebenso schwarze Vogel hinein hüpfte.

Dieser war in der Dunkelheit fast vollständig unsichtbar. Eben wie ein hüpfender Schatten... der jetzt Windfänger entdeckte hatte und auf ihn zu kraxelte.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg um die anderen Elfen und blieb vor dem jungen Reiter hocken, ihn scheinbar vorwurfsvoll ankrächzend.

Die schwarzen Knopfaugen ließen nicht von ihm..

Windfänger richtete sich auf die Ellebogen hoch, starrte verwirrt auf den Vogel, der da seine Nachtruhe zu stören gekommen war. Ein Rabe… die Traumbilder stiegen in ihm auf, die schlagenden Flügel, Erebdurs Bild… Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte er leise um die anderen Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, missmutig runzelte er die Stirn.

Der Rabe schien ein paar Problemchen zu haben, mit der Gedankenübertragung. Mit Erebdur ging es Problemlos, aber bei diesem Reiter...

Es reichte nicht zu Worten, aber der Vogel schaffte es, das Bild das Waldelfen in Windfängers Gedanken zu übertragen, oder eher - es ihm aufzuzwingen.

Erebdur schien den anderen anzusehen, ganz genauso, wie es der Rabe immer noch tat.

Aufstöhnend fuhr Windfänger herum, eine Hand gegen die Stirn gepresst, die andere abwehrend gegen den Vogel ausgestreckt. Erebdurs Bild, klarer als nur eine Traumgestalt, brannte sich in seinen Kopf, in dem dieses eine verdammte Wort nun nur umso lauter schrie. „Hör auf…", knirschte Windfänger und versuchte sich gegen den Gedanken des Raben zu wehren. „Hör auf damit…"

Der Vogel flatterte dadurch aufgescheucht mit den Flügeln und ließ wieder ein lautes "Kraah!" hören. Das ganze schien ihn nervös zu machen, aber er blieb…

In der Zwischenzeit stand Erebdur mit einem Lächeln auf und strich sich über das Haar.

So leicht würde ihm Windfänger nicht davon kommen..

Von diesem Gedanken etwas aufgeheitert machte sich der Waldelf auf den Weg zurück zum Lager..

Schlaf? Den fand Windfänger jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr. Sein Schädel pochte schmerzhaft und obwohl der Vogel wieder verschwunden war, stand ihm das gesendete Bild noch immer vor Augen. Noahr… Wieso ausgerechnet dieser verfluchte Waldelf? Warum nicht… irgendwer anderes?

Unruhig wälzte er sich auf seinem Lager hin und her, seine Gedanken im Kreis jagend, bis er glaubte vor Schwindel nicht mehr zu wissen wo oben und unten war. Wann er dann endlich erschöpft einschlief, wusste er nicht. Nur, dass auch dieser Schlaf nicht sehr erholsam war…

Erebdur kam im Allgemeinen ohne viel Schlaf aus. Obwohl er sich vornahm, Windfänger am Morgen abzufangen, hielt er sich doch nicht unentwegt auf der Lichtung auf. Der andere würde auch so seine Präsenz spüren, da war er sich sicher.

Mit einem innerlichen Lachen spann er den Gedanken weiter, Windfänger in altmodischer Weise den Hof zu machen. Er könnte ihm ja Frühstück ans Lager bringen..

Die Sonne musste gerade aufgegangen sein, als sich die erste Reiter regten und die Köpfe aus ihrem Unterschlupf steckten. Es schien normal, dass der erste Gang am Morgen zu ihren Pferden war, um nach deren Befinden zu sehen, sich um ihre Pflege zu kümmern. Auch tat man sich an den Resten der gestrigen Beute gütlich, nachdem man den Schlaf abgeschüttelt hatte.

Windfänger kroch als einer der letzten aus der Höhle und fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar, gerädert von der Nacht. Selten hatte er so schlecht geschlafen, wenn er ehrlich war… noch nie. Matt ließ er sich vor der Höhle gegen den Stamm des Baumes sinken und rutsche zu Boden, die Beine angezogen. Das Lachen einer der jungen Reiterinnen drang an sein Ohr und er verzog das Gesicht. Verdammt… wie konnte man an so einem Ort so fröhlich sein?

Daher schien es auch fast wie Ironie als plötzlich ein Schatten auf Windfänger fiel, der natürlich niemand anderem als Erebdur gehörte.

Er hatte noch gezögert, sich dem anderen zu nähern. Und fraglich, ob er es getan hätte, wäre da nicht… dieser Sog. Diese Unfähigkeit selbst entscheiden zu können.

Wortlos stellte er eine Schale mit Früchten neben den Jungen auf den Boden und sah stumm auf ihn hinab, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt..

Langsam nur hob Windfänger den Kopf, starrte Erebdur wortlos an. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich in dessen Augen zu verlieren, so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte. Sie waren so unendlich tief…

Mit einem widerwilligen Laut schaffte er es schließlich doch, zwang seine Augen auf die Obstschale. „Ich werde nichts von dir annehmen", stellte er nüchtern fest. Das wäre ja noch schöner… Sturr starrte er nun auf seine Füße.

Erebdur musste trotz allen Umständen doch leicht schmunzeln. "Gut.." Er bückte sich und klaubte die Schale wieder auf. "Bleibst du also hungrig.."

Genüsslich ließ er ein paar Beeren in seinem Mund verschwinden, insgeheim mit sich und seiner äußerlichen 'Ruhe' sehr zufrieden.. Weil im Inneren fühlte er ganz und gar nicht so. Es verlangte ihm Beherrschung ab, einfach so neben dem anderen stehen zu bleiben…

Kurz verriet es sein durchdringender Blick, bevor er ihn wieder in Richtung Wald hob…

Doch diesen bekam Windfänger nicht mit, hütete er sich doch tunlichst Erebdur in die Augen zu sehen. Hungrig würde er sicher nicht bleiben, allein schon da er absolut keinen Hunger verspürte. So lange waren sie auf der Suche nach Nahrung umhergezogen, deutlich zeigten die ausgemergelten Gesichter der Reiter, dass sie dies hier, diese Gastfreundschaft dringend gebraucht hatten. Doch so sehr er vor ein paar Tagen noch gehungert hatte - jetzt wurde ihm beim Gedanken daran etwas zu essen, beinahe schlecht. Gestern hatte er seinem Körper das nötigste wieder gegeben, das schien zu reichen…

Wenn Erebdur nur verschwinden würde… ihn nur allein lassen würde… Es kostete unglaubliche Beherrschung sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und das weckte mehr als alles andere Windfängers Trotz. Er wollte sich diese verdammte Schwäche, diesen Drang zu Erebdur nicht ansehen lassen!

Erebdur schluckt.. aber eigentlich würgte er die Beeren eher hinunter. Er hatte zwar schon etwas zu sich genommen.. aber hier, in Windfängers Gegenwart ging es einfach nicht. Mürrisch stellte er die Schale bei Seite und ließ sich neben den anderen nieder, einen Teufel darum gebend was dieser sich wünscht… oder auch nicht.

"Du weißt das es Qual ist…", sprach er leise. "Mit dir und mir… Wie lange kannst du es durchhalten? Ich dachte immer ich bräuchte niemanden.. und so einen wie dich…" Er lachte. "Es ist bitter, aber ich kann nur wählen zwischen dir oder der Leere.. oder wer weiß was sonst ihren Platz einnimmt."

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bevor Windfänger antwortete und als er dies tat war zu spüren wie schwer es ihm fiel, wie sehr das Sträuben gegen die Erkenntnis an ihm nagte, und wie wenig er Zweifel zuließ.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Qual… aber ich wähle lieber die Leere als dich…" Dabei jagte Erebdurs Nähe im Schauer über den Rücken… „Ich lasse mich nicht in Fesseln schlagen, egal von wem. Und wenn ich daran zerbreche, so hatte es wenigstens Sinn." Noch immer starrte er düster auf seine Füße, zwang sich dazu.

Zuerst schwieg der Waldelf darauf. Fast, als hätten ihn diese Worte verletzt. Vielleicht hätten sie es, wenn es Liebe gewesen wäre, die ihn zu dem anderen zog. So starrte er nur voraus und hob einen Mundwinkel, froh darum das die Enttäuschung von ihm abprallte.

Er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen.. es war und es blieb so. "Gibst du mir die Schuld? Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht.. ebenso wenig wie du. Wie sind beide Opfer. Ihr könntet ziehen, du und dein Stamm, wenn alles noch so wäre wie vorher. Aber so werde ich dich daran hindern müssen.. "

„Versuch es nur." Windfänger klang nun höhnisch und hob den Blick, ohne Erebdur aber anzusehen. „Du wirst mich nicht halten." Der Blick des Jungen verfinsterte sich. „Mir ist egal, was sich die Geister dabei gedacht haben mögen. Ich lasse mir weder von ihnen noch von dir etwas aufzwingen. Nicht das." Todernst meinte er dies. Sollte sich dieser aufgeblasene Waldläufer doch eine blutige Nase holen bei dem Versuch, Windfänger daran zu hintern fort zu ziehen.

Erebdurs Augen verengten sich. Auch wenn ihm Windläufers Worte nicht schmeckten, ließ er sich sonst nichts anmerken. Er war niemand der vor anderen kroch, dann würde er lieber vergehen. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens erhob der Waldelf sich. "Ich kann warten. Ich habe eh nichts anderes zu tun, als in deiner Nähe zu bleiben." Er machte ein paar Schritte und sah über die Schulter zurück. "Wir werden sehen, wie lange…"

Windfänger warf Erebdur einen feurig, wütenden Blick hinterher. Warten, sollte dieser verdammte Waldschrat es doch tun, sollte er nur! Nachgeben würde er nicht, da war sich Windfänger sicher… oder… wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch nachgeben würde. Sicher war er sich nur, dass er es nicht wollte. Ein großer Unterschied… Die Augen schließend lehnte er sich zurück gegen den Baumstamm und versuchte seine aufgebrachten Gedanken zu ordnen.

Besagter Waldschrat verschwand mit einigen durchaus grazilen Bewegungen in der nächsten Baumkrone. Dass Windfänger ihn nicht sehen konnte hieß nicht, das er nicht in seiner Nähe blieb..

Erebdur war sich sicher, dass der andere seine Präsenz ebenso spüren konnte, wie er die seine.

Ja.. er hatte zwar Geduld, aber das hier war etwas anderes als eine Jagd, Windfänger kein Wild auf dessen Unachtsamkeit man nur zu warten brauchte.

Nachdenklich hockte sich der Waldelf vor den Eingang der Baumhöhle und begann kleine Ornamente mit einem Dolch in den Stamm zu ritzen, nachdem er die Stelle zuerst mit etwas Magie betäubt hatte.

Ja, Windfänger konnte Erebdurs Nähe spüren, auch wenn er versuchte es zu ignorieren. So bemerkte er auch nicht sofort, dass sich jemand anderes zu ihm gesellte. Es war ein Reiter, etwa in seinem Alter, doch mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und ebensolchen Augen, die beinahe abwesend wirken mochten, wäre nicht zugleich etwas unglaublich aufmerksames in ihnen. Traumsucher, so nannten sie ihn, sah auf seinen Freund hinab, setzte sich dann neben ihn und erst jetzt wurde Windfänger seiner wirklich gewahr. Doch Traumsucher saß nur stumm neben ihm und Windfänger machte keinen Versuch das Schweigen zu brechen.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile begann der Braunhaarige zu sprechen.

„Was bedrückt dich Windfänger?"

Kurz noch schweigen, dann zuckte der Gefragte mit den Achseln. „Ich will hier weg, so schnell wie möglich. Dieser Ort ist nichts für Reiter, wir gehören hier nicht hin."

„Ja, das stimm", nickte Traumsucher. „Aber ich meine das andere. Das, was noch auf deiner Seele lastet"

Traumsucher hatte ein viel zu gutes Gespür für die Stimmungen seiner Umwelt, fand Windfänger. Nie konnte man ihm etwas vormachen… zumindest hatte er das nie gekonnt. „Er ist schrecklich."

„Wer?"

„Na… er eben. Erebdur…" Windfänger verzog den Mund. „Er ist ein arroganter Widerling, führt sich auf, als wäre er etwas Besseres. Rattengedärm… Ich könnte nie…" Er unterbrach sich und jetzt wandte er sich zu Traumsucher um. „Glaubst du,…", sein Blick lag auf dem geschwungenen Ohr des Braunhaarigen, oder viel mehr: auf der Tattoowierung, die dieses zierte, „dass sie zeigen, wer wir sind?"

Traumsucher hob die Hand und berührte die schwarzen geschwungenen Linien, die sich an seinem Ohrrücken entlang zogen. Er nickte klar. „Hast du je gesehen, dass es nicht stimmte? Sie zeigen die Essenz unseres Seins, unserer Seele. Die Geister irren sich nicht, wenn sie dir dein Zeichen geben." Seine Augen leuchteten warm lächelnd, als er den Zeigefinger auf Windfängers Brust legte, wo unter dessen Hemd, knapp unter dem Schlüsselbein, die schwarze Linie einer Tattoowierung hervorschaute. „Der Wind drängt dich hinaus ins Freie. Dein Zeichen, so wie dein Herz."

„Du redest genauso verworren, wie deine Mutter manchmal", lächelte Windfänger matt.

Traumsucher lachte sachte auf. „Nein, ich sage nur, wie es ist." Sein Lachen verklang. Mit einem Mal wissend, auf eine Art verstehend und durchschauend, die zeigte, dass er alle Eigenschaften seiner begabten Eltern in sich vereinte, sah er Windfänger an. „Es ist dein Pfad und nur du kannst dich entscheiden ihn zu betreten." Traumsucher deutete wieder auf Windfängers Brust. „Das hier macht dich mehr als uns andere zu einem Kind der Pferde, aber hier", und jetzt deutete er auf Windfängers Stirn, „bist du noch jemand anderem versprochen."

Eine ganze Weile sah Windfänger den Freund schweigend an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich ab, der Blick seltsam entschlossen und zerrissen zugleich. „Ich lasse mich nicht versprechen, von niemandem an niemanden. Wenn es meine Entscheidung ist, kann ich mich auch entscheiden es nicht zu wollen… Oder?" Das letzte Wort hatte er leiser gesprochen, verzweifelt sah er Traumsucher an.

Dieser seufzte mitfühlend und legte Windfänger die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird sich zeigen…"

Eigentlich hatte Erebdur nur vorgehabt seine wirren Gedanken in abstrakte Bilder zu schnitzen… aber mit der Zeit wurde seine Hand immer unwirscher, fahriger und der Druck auf das Holz stärker. Und um ein Haar hätte die Klinge in seine Finger gebissen als Büschel in von oben mit einer Eichel bewarf. "Wenn du deinen Ärger an dem armen Baum auslässt, wird es auch nicht besser. Auaaua… er ist es nicht, den du erkannt hast."

Erebdurs Gesicht verdüsterte sich, wortlos zog er die Klinge vom Stamm zurück und hielt sie in der Hand..

"Aber ich fürchte von dem Reiter da unten würde nicht viel übrig bleiben, wenn du ihn so mit der Klinge bearbeiten würdest."

Grinsend landete Büschel neben dem anderen. "Einritzen kannst du ihm deinen Willen nicht, glaub mir.."

Erebdur blickte von den Worten unbeeindruckt auf sein Werk. Stumm entschuldigte er sich bei dem Baum für seine Fahrlässigkeit, legte die Schneide an die Fingerkuppen der anderen Hand und zog einen roten Schnitt darüber.

Büschel beobachtet den Freund stirnrunzelnd, sah einem roten Tropfen nach, der hinabperlte, bevor Erebdur mit den verletzten Fingern die Muster nachfuhr und einfärbte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Windfänger seinen Blick von dem des Freundes löste. Zu beruhigend waren dessen warme Augen in diesem Moment. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, stöhnte leise auf. „Mein Kopf platzt, Traumsucher…"

Der andere Elf schwieg, wusste, dass eine tatsächliche Antwort nicht gefordert war und Windfänger danke ihm im Stillen dafür.

Vielleicht würde Abstand helfen… Abstand zu Erebdur… aber so schnell würden sie nicht aufbrechen. Sicher nicht… Was sollte er nur tun?

Büschel fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Puh... Du bist furchtbar wenn du... ich meine.. Hey! Ich könnte doch mal mit ihm reden -"

Ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr dem Waldelf, als er an der Schulter gepackt wurde und unsanft mit einem Ruck nach vorne gezogen. Untersteh dich...

Büschels Blick flackerte kurz, dann entspannte er die Situation mit einem unsicheren Lachen. "Scho.. schon gut."

Er seufzte und schwang die Beine über den Ast um hinab zusehen. "Wie lange bleiben diese Reiter denn eigentlich noch?"

Die gleiche Frage hatte Windfänger in diesem Moment gestellt und erhielt darauf von Traumsucher zunächst nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. „Ich denke, noch mindestens zwei Tage. Hier haben wir genug Nahrung… was uns im Grasmeer erwartet… nun, ohne die Sicherheit auf Beute wäre es töricht weiter zu ziehen", fügte er dann an.

„Töricht" Windfänger spuckte das Wort fast aus. „Interessiert es mich, was töricht ist? Ich will fort von hier …."

„Windfreund wird sich nicht dafür interessieren, was du willst. Und wüsste sie darum, würde sie dich nicht gehen lassen." Traumsucher musterte seinen Freund nachdenklich. „Und ich denke, sie hätte damit recht."

Ein Schnauben und Windfängers Blick brannte wieder. „Du wirst ihr nichts sagen."

„Nein…", gab Traumsucher zu. „Aber ich hoffe du wirst dich selbst von dieser Last befreien." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, legte Windfänger noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter. „Vertraue auf den Weg, den die Geister dir weisen…" Dann ging er.

Besagte zwei Tage später trat Rayah zu einem der seltenen Anlässe aus ihrer Höhle. Die Reiter hatten ihre Abreise angekündigt. Erebdur war bei dem Trupp, der die Gäste an den Waldrand begleiten sollte. Nicht wegen Windfänger, sondern weil die Herrin es wollte.

Büschel warf so oft Blicke zwischen Erebdur und Windfänger hin und her bis ersterer seine sonst so dehnbaren Nerven arg strapaziert sah.. angeknackst waren sie eh, dank einer Person hier.

Du lässt ihn gehen?

Erebdurs Antwort war ein scharfer Blick. Dann halt ihn doch auf, du Narr

Anders als das erste mal hielten sich die beiden am Ende des Trosses.

Die Reiter hatten ihre Pferde voll bepackt mit Vorräten, die sie von den hilfsbereiten Waldelfen bekommen hatten und die Tage der Ruhe hatten ihnen gut getan, man sah es an ihren Gesichtern. Windfreund, die Anführerin, musterte ihre Leute zufrieden. In ihrem Land erwartete sie wohl wieder eine Zeit des Mangels, doch es musste bald Zeit sein für die großen Regenfälle und mit ihnen würden endlich auch die Herden wieder zurückkommen. Auch eine lange Dürre endete irgendwann, dass hatten sie schon vor vielen Generationen gelernt.

Windfänger ritt ganz vorne mit. Nicht nur, weil er es so eilig hatte, auch weil Erebdur sich hinten hielt. War es Erleichterung, die er verspürte? Windfänger wusste es nicht sicher zu sagen. Zwar zogen sie endlich weiter, fort von diesem dunklen Wald, fort von ihm, aber gerade letzteres versetzte ihm auch einen Stich. Nicht ins Herz, eher in den Kopf, dort wo noch immer jener Seelenname klang.

Stumm starrte er knapp über Braunscheckes Kopf voraus, darauf bedacht die Ruhe zu bewahren, Kraft zu finden sich von diesen Fesseln zu lösen, die ihn banden. Er musste es schaffen… irgendwie…

Büschel starrte voraus wie ein kleiner Junge. Wenn es etwas gab, das er nicht konnte dann war es seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Erebdur ärgerte dieser Spannung. Zu den Trollen mit der Erkenntnis! Das einzige was ihn ohnmächtig werden ließ in seinem Handeln.

Jetzt wollte er sehen, ob Windfänger es konnte… gehen.

Am Rande des Waldes wurde Halt gemacht. Rayah hielt sich wie die anderen Waldbewohner im Schatten, stand jedoch ganz vorn. Lächelnd… bis die Reiter auf die Wiese hinausgetrabt waren.

Erebdur wunderte es, das sie ihn bisher in Ruhe gelassen hatte… so lange.. wohl zu lange, dann nun traf ihn ihr Gedanke. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr das wirklich tun wollt? Es ist vielleicht eine Entscheidung, die nicht rückgängig zu machen ist.

Erebdur krümmte sich unter diesem Senden innerlich wie unter einem Hieb. Da war es auch schon vorbei und Rayah wandte sich an die Anführerin der Reiter… während er sich voran schob, an einen Platz wo Windfänger ihn sehen musste.

Fort. Hinaus in die Weite. Fort von hier. Einfach weg. Zurück. Dorthin wohin er gehörte. Windfänger hämmerte es sich ein, mit schwerem Atem ins leere starrend, nur nicht zurück blickend. Er würde gehen. Er würde sich nicht halten lassen.

Windfreund dankte Rayah herzlich für die Hilfe ihrer Leute, für die Gastfreundschaft.

Windfänger hörte ihre feste Stimme und wünschte sich nur eine Spur ihrer Sicherheit. Etwas Kraft… Noahr… Braunschecke spürte seine Unsicherheit, schnaubte leise. Noahr… Er spürte Erebdurs Blick, wie ein flammender Pfeil im Rücken. Noahr… Mit widerwillig, gequält verzogenem Gesicht, wandte Windfänger den Blick, sah zurück. Sofort bereute er es. Erebdurs Augen fingen seine viel zu schnell, viel zu tief tauchte er in sie ein. Er konnte nicht gehen… sie hielten ihn fest, so fest…

Erebdur schluckte. Sein Kopf sank zurück gegen den Stamm, ohne das dies seinen Blick großartig in eine andere Richtung gelenkt hätte. Dabei wäre er in diesem Moment am liebsten in die Knie gesunken. Etwas in seinem Kopf stach.. so verdammt scherzhaft.

Er wusste jetzt, dass er nicht ohne Windfänger leben konnte. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn auszulachen schien.

Wenn Clio tatsächlich ging, würde er es zu Ende bringen, bevor es die verleugnete Erkenntnis unter Qualen konnte…

Einen Moment senkte sich sein Blick zu Boden, und als er sich dann wieder hob glomm es feucht und heiß darinnen.

Windfänger wusste, was Erebdur fühlte. Woher? Keine Ahnung… Er wusste es einfach, fühlte es in seinen eigenen Kopf wühlen, schmerzhaft… Aber er musste gehen, musste einfach. Er wollte das alles doch gar nicht…

Jemand rief seinen Namen. Windfänger schreckte auf, gewaltsam riss er sich von Erebdurs Blick los. Seine Leute hatten sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt, waren schon an ihm vorbei geritten. Gemächlich, sie hatten es nicht eilig, und doch kam es ihm vor, als seien sie schon unendlich weit entfernt. Ein Schenkeldruck und Braunschecke trabte an.

Nur ein paar Schritte, dann scheute sie, schnaubte widerwillig. Ein lautloses Kommando von Windfänger trieb sie wieder ein paar Schritte weiter, dann verharrte sie erneut, warf den Kopf zurück, wieherte. Reiter wandten verwundert die Köpfe zu dem bockenden Pferd, das sich nicht von der Stelle rühren wollte - und zu Windfänger, der verzweifelt versuchte sie anzutreiben. Doch die Stute gehorchte nicht, schien zu spüren, dass ihr Reiter nicht fort sollte… wollte… oder konnte. „Rattendreck…", flehte Windfänger leise. „Beweg dich!"

Gepresst und schmerzhaft gruben sich Erebdurs Zähne immer weiter in seine Unterlippe, jedes mal, wenn das Pferd von neuem antrabte. Aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Als der Waldelf so fest zubiss, dass ein feines rotes Rinnsal sich einen Weg über das Kinn suchte, flog ein Schwall Raben aus dem Wald auf und kreuzte die freie Wiese.

Sie waren das an Zorn und Erregung, das sich nur in Erebdurs Innerem zeigte… bis er es schließlich schafft und sich vom Baum abstieß um den Reitern entgegen zu sehen. "Halt!"

Die Reiter, die wegen der bockenden Braunschecke ohnehin schon verwundert angehalten hatten und zurück sahen, wandten ihre Blicke nun zu dem Waldelf. Windfreund lenkte ihr Tier zurück zum Ende der Kolonne, schnalzte halb verwundert, halb verärgert mit der Zunge. „Was ist los? Windfänger?" Dann blickte sie zu Erebdur hinab. „Haben wir etwas vergessen?"

Windfänger wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Erebdurs Stimme hatte ihn erstarren lassen und nun krallten sich seine Finger in die Mähne des Pferdes. Er schaffte es nicht… War Erkennen tatsächlich so stark, dass es ihm selbst diese Entscheidung aufzwang?

Ein ebenso verwirrtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Waldelfen als tatsächlich ausgerechnet Erebdur, der doch eins mit den Schatten war, die Sonne mied und ihr argwöhnte, nun in jene hinaustrat. Sofort stach das warme Licht unangenehm in seinen Augen, doch er ignorierte es geflissentlich, weiter stetig auf Windläufers Pferd zugehend. Und zur großen Verwunderung wohl aller beruhigte sich die Stute. Erebdur schenkte ihr einen kurzen, eingehend Blick und legte dann die Hand auf ihren Hals, um zu ihrem Reiter hochzusehen.

Dieser Blick war unbeschreiblich, er zwang Windläufer dazu abzusteigen, dazu zu bleiben, dazu … sich endlich zu entscheiden. Clio.

Schmerz, jedes weitere Wehren bedeutete Schmerz. In seinem Kopf, seiner Seele. Windfänger konnte sich nicht mehr dagegen sträuben, so sehr er es versuchen mochte. Schweigend blickte er zu Erebdur hinab, die Hände noch immer krampfhaft in die Mähne seines Pferdes gegraben. Er hatte es versucht, aber nicht geschafft. Das hier war stärker als er…

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen glitt er von Braunscheckes Rücken, stand nun vor Erebdur, ihn noch immer ansehend. Stärker war der Sog, stärker als je zuvor. Es gab keine Wahl mehr. Noahr…

Verwirrt starrte die Anführerin der Reiter auf die beiden hinab, ein ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht. „Was…?" Sie schien schon zu wissen was hier im Spiel war. Jeder konnte es sehen…

Erebdur zumindest, war es in diesem Moment gleichgültig. Was gab er um die Meinungen anderer? Der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn flachte ab, und das war das einzige was zählte… es hieß, das er das richtige tat – das sie das richtige taten.

Für nichts Augen habend außer Windläufer hob er diesem die Hand entgegen….

Und Windfänger griff sie, schloss seine Finger um die Erebdurs. Eine Wahl hatte er nicht und vielleicht machte es doch Sinn, auf eine verrückte Art. Es musste, ansonsten… Einwände zählten eh nicht, die Entscheidung hatten nicht sie beide getroffen, sie konnten sich wohl nur fügen.

Windfänger lächelte nicht, doch verlor sein Blick das abweisende, ließ Erebdur endlich zu.

Erebdur verzog keine Miene als sich seine Hand mit Windfängers darin wieder senkte, er sich herumdrehte und den anderen mit sich führte, wieder auf den Wald zu. Alle anderen Elfen schienen nun nicht viel mehr als Statisten zu sein.

Erebdurs Schritte waren leise, fest und zielstrebig obwohl es trotz allem keinen festen Punkt zu geben schien, den er ansteuerte. Einfach weiter in die Tiefen des Wald, wo sie ungestört waren…

Windfänger stockte einen Herzschlag lang, als Erebdur ihn zum Wald zurückzog. Die düsteren Schatten schienen wie eine Drohung oder ein finsteres Versprechen. Etwas, das ihn zurück stieß, ihn fliehen lassen wollte… Doch das leise Hallen von Erebdurs Seelennamen spülte auch diese letzten Zweifel fort.

Windfänger folgte dem Waldelf stumm, die Augen nur auf ihn geheftet, keine Aufmerksamkeit an den verhassten Wald um sich verschwendend.

Einer der verwirrten Waldelfen, der sich den beiden in den Weg stellen wollte wurde von Erebdur mit einem Stoß der flachen Hand zur Seite gedrängt.

Für den Schwarzhaarigen gab es nichts mehr außer dieses. Der Tradition folgend... obwohl es in ihrem Fall zugegeben etwas seltsam anmutete.

Aber auch das war Erebdur in diesem Moment gleich, so lange er noch Windfängers Hand in seiner spürte.

Als sie ein gutes Stück gegangen waren, wurde er endlich langsam in seinem Schritt und sah zu dem Reiter hinüber. Sie erklommen gerade einen kleinen Hang.

"Hast du... Furcht?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", gab Windfänger ehrlich zu. Sollte er denn? Wo keine Wahl war, brauchte man auch nicht nachdenken. Zumindest entschied er sich dafür. Erebdurs Hand in seiner fühlte sich angenehm an, sein Kopf dröhnte mit jedem Augenblick weniger - das reichte ihm.

Noahr… Er tastete nach den Gedanken des anderen, die ihn anzogen wie eine Motte das Licht und nun wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen. Und du?

Ein wenig… Er war froh um den Schutz des Waldes, auch wenn Erebdur es bedauertes, das sich Windfänger hier nicht heimisch fühlen konnte.

Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Und ich habe nie begehrt… wahrscheinlich hat es diesen Zwang gebraucht

Er lächelte flüchtig während sich seine Augen in die Schatten tasteten. Ich kann dir nicht mehr anbieten, als den Platz zu wählen…

Windfänger blieb stehen, Erebdurs Blick suchend. Mir ist es gleich… In diesem Wald ist ein Platz wie der andere. Noch zögerlich machte er einen halben Schritt auf den anderen zu, dessen Hand leicht drückend.

Befreie mich davon. Nimm mir diese verdammten Fesseln ab…

Wieder blieb Erebdurs Miene unbewegt. Einzig seine Brauen hoben sich ein wenig und in seinem Blick glomm Verstehen auf.

So.. sei es dann… Und er machte ebenfalls einen Schritt vor, umfassend, so dass sich ihre Finger nun ineinander verflochten. Die Bewegung kam fließend und ohne zu zögern als Erebdur den Kopf seitlich neigte und Windfängers Lippen mit den seinen traf.

Er hob seine zweite Hand um sie dem anderen sanft auf die Schulter zu legen.

Eine unglaubliche Anspannung fiel von Windfänger ab, als er sich endlich in den Kuss lehnen konnte. Erebdurs Lippen fühlten sich weich an, weich und verlockend auf eine seltsame Art. Fast von alleine fand seine Hand an Erebdurs Seite, strich zu dessen Rücken und zog ihn so enger an sich, während auch er den Kopf leicht neigte.

Erebdur schloss nach einem Moment die Augen und wanderte mit der Hand höher, um sie ins Haar hinter dem spitzen Ohr zu graben.

Der Griff um Windfängers Finger wurde fester, für einen Sekundenbruchteil fast schmerzhaft, dann löste Erebdur ihn jedoch um die Taille des Reiters zu umfassen und ihn mit hinab zu ziehen. Clio..

Das weiche, helle Haar war berauschend. So fremd und darum so anziehend. Die Hohen mussten sich etwas dabei gedachten haben. Sie beide..

Der Waldelf nahm es so hin.

In den Geruch des Waldes um sie her mischte sich der von Erebdur, ließ Windfänger sacht erschauern und immer tiefer ließ er sich sinken, in die Arme des anderen. Die dunkle Ruhe, die Erebdur ausstrahlte, hatte etwas beinahe Unheimliches, faszinierte Windfänger aber mit jedem Augenblick mehr.

Und ohne nachzudenken öffnete er seinen Geist, freiwillig, Noahr einladend. Dessen Inneres ebenso sacht berührend, wie seinen Körper.

Erstaunt war Erebdur über das unerwartete Vertrauen, nur langsam begreifend, das es wohl dazu gehörte.

Das hieß nicht, dass es ihm seinerseits leicht fiel, sich Windfänger zu öffnen. Aber er tat es dann doch, schon allein um den anderen auf diese Weise ganz zu spüren.

Sein Geist tastete sich vorsichtig an den Lichtschimmer Clio heran, musste beinah lachen bei den wilden Bahnen die er in seinem Spiel durch die Schatten zog.

Wo Windfänger ihn streifte war Wärme. Am Körper, wie auch im Geist.

Ein Lächeln zuckte über Windfängers Gesicht, als er Erebdurs Geist offen gegenüber trat, diesen halb umfing.

Er hatte dies hier nicht gewollt und in gewisser Weise, wollte er es noch immer nicht. Doch wenn es geschehen musste, dann war es gut, dass es so geschah.

Windfängers Hand streifte Erebdurs schwarzen Zopf und vorsichtig löste er das Band, welches das Haar zusammenhielt. Es reizte ihn zu sehen, ob Erebdur etwas von seiner Strenge verlieren konnte…

Erebdurs Mundwinkel hob sich leicht, die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen ruhten auf Windfänger. Dann richtete er sich doch leicht auf und schüttelte das Haar frei, sich vom Wind der hineingriff dabei helfen lassend. Wie ein Vorhang aus Seide schmiegte es sich nun um das markante Gesicht und floss den Rücken entlang hinab.

Es war.. ungewohnt für Erebdur, aber vor Clio nicht unangenehm.

Der Anblick ließ Windfänger seine Hand heben und er strich eine Strähne aus Erebdurs Gesicht, betrachtete den Waldelf mit warmem Blick. Dann schmiegte sich seine Hand an die Wange des anderen und wieder küsste er ihn, diesmal nicht mehr zögernd, sondern fordernder. Das was er hier kostete gefiel ihm, mehr als er jemals geglaubt hätte. Und er wollte mehr…

Und Erebdur lächelte tatsächlich wieder. Seltsam, das ausgerechnet der Reiter ihn immer wieder dazu brachte..

Einen Arm um Windfängers Hals geschlungen, den anderen wieder um dessen Hüfte sank der Waldelf zurück, in die ihm so vertraute Umgebung mit dem anderen über sich.

Schmunzelnd schnappte er ein paar mal nach den fremden Lippen, bis er sie beiden den Kuss auskosten ließ.. sich seine Finger an die Verschlüsse des Hemdes Windfängers machten. Es störte ihn mehr und mehr..

So oder ähnlich schien auch Windfänger zu denken, denn schließlich löste er sich von Erebdur um sich halb aufzurichten und das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, es weg zu legen. Dann lehnte er sich wieder hinab über Erebdur, endlich ein tatsächliches Lächeln auf den Lippen mit denen er nun zuerst die des anderen fing, dann dessen Hals mit Küssen überzog.

Es mochte merkwürdig anmuten, dass ausgerechnet er plötzlich eine solche Leidenschaft zeigte, wo er sich doch so vehement gesträubt hatte. Doch sein Geist gab darauf schnell antwort.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen, also wollte er es zumindest auskosten.

Es zeigte sich bald dass hinter Erebdurs ruhiger Schale auch so etwas wie Hingabe stecken konnte. Je mehr Windfänger ihm gab, desto mehr fühlte er sich davon angestachelt, seinerseits aus sich heraus zugehen und dieses Fremde, was ihm durchaus gefiel, zu erkunden.

Ob das hier aus Zwang oder freiem Willen geschah war Erebdur bald nicht mehr wichtig. Es war angenehm und es sollte ja nicht aufhören.. Wie gut, das Windfänger diesmal nicht davongelaufen war.

Amüsiert über diesen Gedanken strich er über des anderen Brust und Rücken.

Flucht kam auch gar nicht mehr in Frage, dafür kam Windfänger diese neue Innigkeit, die wohl nur Erkennen erzeugen konnte, viel zu verlockend vor. Die Wärme, welche Erebdurs Körper ausstrahlte ließ ihn nicht los und bald hatte er auch diesen von dem störenden Oberteil befreit. Seine Gedanken begannen zu kreisen, nur um Noahr zu kreisen, ohne sich dagegen zu sträuben. Ihr Spiel gefiel Windfänger, mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment.

Erebdurs Handflächen legten sich auf Windfängern Rücken, drückten dessen Körper auf den eigenen hinab.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt begann er langsam, der Fügung des Schicksals dankbar zu sein, anstatt sie mehr zu verfluchen.

Der Reiter besaß soviel Energie, von der er eine Portion an den Waldelfen gab, dass dieser sich daran machte, ihn auch noch von den Beinkleidern zu befreien.

Seine Gedanken liebkosten Windfängers Geist, vereinten sich immer mehr und mehr mit ihm.

Die Enge des Waldes um ihn, konnte Windfänger nun nichts mehr anhaben, sie war völlig egal. Was zählte war, dass er Erebdur spüren konnte - und zwar vollkommen.

Wieder war er es, der sich beinahe hastig von dem störenden Stoff trennte, dann aber von Erebdur das Gleiche forderte. Als er sich dann wieder über diesen beugte, lief ein Schauer über Clios Rücken, ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen.

Er spürte wie die Fesseln sich lockerten, er der Freiheit wieder ein Stück näher kam. Und der Weg dort hin wurde zum Ziel…

Scham schien Erebdur nicht zu kennen. Es war die Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihm seine Selbstsicherheit gab.

Äußerlich ruhig, eher mit einem inneren rastlosen Verlangen genoss er Windfängers Nähe.. die Wärme. Er wusste das es so richtig und der Weg war. Vereinigung mit allen Sinnen.

Windfängers Hände glitten über Erebdurs Körper, liebkosten ihn, erkundeten ihn, glitten tiefer. Alles in ihm drängte den Waldelf endlich vollkommen zu spüren, absolut, ohne Schranken. Seine Finger zwischen Erebdurs Schenkel, strichen dort sanft entlang, neckend. Berührten an Stellen, die auf erregende Weise schmerzen konnten.

Als Antwort schlangen sich die Arme Erebdurs um Windfängers Nacken um ihn hinab in einen fordernden Kuss zu ziehen.

Als der Sturm darin sich legte lächelte der Waldelf zu dem anderen hinauf, bevor er die Augen schloss und seine Stirn an die des Reiters lehnte. Die kühlen Finger spielten haltlos in den hellen Strähnen.

Tu es.. werde eins mit mir…

Nichts täte ich lieber… Und Windfänger drang langsam in Erebdur ein, mit den Zähnen nach dessen Hals schnappend. Leise aufstöhnend verstand er endlich, wie vollkommen Erkennen war. Eine einzige Einheit, in Körper und Geist.

Die feinen Gesichtszüge verzogen sich kurz und von seiner Stirn perlte ein Schweißtropfen. Doch kein Laut kam über Erebdurs Lippen, als er den anderen noch näher zog, dieses Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins genießend.

Die restliche Anspannung in seinem Inneren löste sich langsam.. machte einer Erfüllung Platz von der Erebdur nie geahnt hatte sie missen zu können.

Dieses helle vor sich in seinem Geist schien aufzustrahlen, und er steuerte darauf zu.. seine Stirn noch enger gegen die des Gefährten pressend. Clio..

Nun war es Erebdur, der Windfänger umfing, mit seinem dunklen Feuer nach seinem Geist griff. Noahr… Immer schneller strebte auch er nun auf das Licht zu, welches Erebdurs Seele ausstrahlte, suchte nach der Endgültigkeit der Einheit.

Sein Körper schmiegte sich enger an den des Waldelfen, drängte in ihn. Dessen Hitze steigerte seine eigene nur noch mehr, ließ seinen Blick verschwimmen.

Erebdur umfing Windfängers schlanken Körper in einer Umarmung, während sein Geist wohl das selbe tat. Er hätte den anderen in diesem Moment - trotz der Hitze - nicht losgelassen, auch wenn er sich verbrannt hätte.

Dieses Gefühl des Eins sein war einfach zu berauschend, fast kam es Erebdur vor wie eine Sache nach der sein Unterbewusstsein von Anfang an gesucht hatte..

Vielleicht war es das einzig wirklich essentielle.. das wofür man lebte.

Es hatte Sinn. Wie hatte er je glauben können, die Geister hätten sich geirrt. Nichts war richtiger als dies hier, kein Gefühl vollkommener. Hier war der Teil, den er immer gesucht hatte, von dem er nie gewusst hatte.

In dem Moment des absoluten eins-seins schien es, als bräche die Welt um Windfänger herum zusammen. Stürzte auf ihn und begrub ihn mit allen Empfindungen, nur Noahr war dort und hielt ihn weiter fest…

Was Erebdur fand war Licht, so hell das es ihn fast blendete. Aber anstatt sich davor zurückzuziehen suchte er den Kern, und als sein Geist schließlich darauf traf glühte es in Funken um ihn herum auf.

Dies war der Endpunkt.. hier ging es nicht mehr weiter. Alles was er gesucht hatte, fand Erebdur, oder besser: Noahr hier.

Von dieser Wärme noch begleitet, als er die Augen öffnete, tastete Erebdurs Blick zu Windfänger.

Er war wieder ruhig.. aber nicht in dieser gleichgültigen Art wie zuvor.

Windfängers Atem ging schwer und nur langsam hob er die Augenlider, Erebdurs Blick findend. Auch in ihm war es ruhig, friedlich. Es gab nichts mehr, gegen das er kämpfen musste. Alles stimmte.

Vorsichtig zog er sich aus Erebdur zurück, sank neben ihm auf den weichen Waldboden, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. Windfänger lächelte leicht, flüchtig nur, aber doch inniger als Erebdur es jemals zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Dieser blieb still liegen, einen Moment nur von seinen schweren, regelmäßigen Atemzügen verraten. Dann drehte er leicht den Kopf zu Windfänger sah ihn unter gesenkten Lidern an, tatsächlich selbst leicht lächelnd.

Fühlst du dich nun leichter?

Windfänger antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schien in sich hinein zu lauschen, dann nickte er leicht. So leicht, wie ein Vogel auf dem Rücken des Windes… Tatsächlich war kein lautes Pochen mehr da, nur ein leiser Hall, ein zartes Band, dass ihn mit Erebdur - Noahr - zu verbinden schien. Doch fesselnd, einschränkend kam ihm das alles nicht mehr vor…

Erebdur seufzte leicht und schloss die Augen, diese Ruhe wohl auch spürend. Wenn sie neues Leben gezeugt hätten, wäre ihm die Unruhe geblieben, aber so blieb letztlich nichts das ihn plagte.

Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete war der Waldelf zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es so dann wohl das Beste war. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte.. Niemand aus seinem Stamm – und keine nachhaltige Verantwortung tragen.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn noch eine Spur wärmer lächeln. Schön…

Den Blick von Erebdur lösend, blickte Windfänger hinauf in die schattigen Kronen der Bäume. Er sollte es bereuen. Eigentlich… Er hatte es nicht geschafft, seinen freien Willen zu behaupten, hatte sich einer Bestimmung hingegeben, die er nicht wollte. Es sollte ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben… doch das tat es nicht. Dieses Gefühl, ein Teil von Erebdur zu sein, ebenso wie dieser ein Teil von ihm war, hatte nichts Bedrohliches mehr.

Wie es war es und nicht anders sollte es sein.

Der Waldelf schien es nicht eilig zu haben, sich zu entfernen oder die traute Zweisamkeit zu unterbrechen. Wo hätte er auch hingehen sollen? Dies war sein Wald, der Schutz der Schatten etwas, das er im Moment nicht brauchte und die Situation hatte nichts unangenehmes mehr an sich.

Wir haben wohl beide etwas gelernt… Du wirst wohl nicht hier bleiben wollen?

Flüchtig grinsend rieb Erebdur sich die Nase.

Nein. Es war eine klare Antwort, die keine Zweifel enthielt. Windfängers Kopf lehnte leicht an Erebdurs Schulter. Meine Welt ist dort, wo nur der Himmel die Grenze ist. Nicht hier. Er drehte sich ein Stück, sodass er Erebdur ansehen konnte, nachdenklich. Sie waren verschieden, viel zu verschieden… aber vielleicht war gerade das, das Gute an der Sache.

Erebdur lächelte.. Dann geh zurück zu deiner Sonne und deinen Wiesen. Mir reicht es, wenn sie durch das Blätterdach scheint und hier die Nacht vom Tag trennt.

Wie von selbst fand seine Hand bald zu Windfängers Nacken, wo sie sanft den Haaransatz kraulte. Zuviel Licht ist nichts für mich.

Windfänger lachte leise, auf eigenartig vertraute Weise. Nein, ist es nicht. Aufmerksam sah er Erebdur an. Du bist -

Ein plötzlicher Gedankenruf unterbrach ihn. Jubelnd hallte er offen und laut in ihren Köpfen wieder. Reiter! Seht!

Verwundert wandte Windfänger den Blick von Erebdur ab und richtete sich dann auf die Ellebogen hoch. „Das ist Brauner, aber was…"

Springer am Horizont! Hab ihr je eine so große Herde gesehen?, unterbrach ihn der jubelnde Gedanke und kurz darauf mischten sich andere freudig erregte Gedanken dazu, alle auf jenes Ziel bedacht, dass Brauner ihnen zu weisen schien. Und auf einmal schallten wiehernde Schreie durch den Wald zu ihnen hin.

Reiter! Rafft euch auf zur Jagd! Lachte die Anführerin der Reiter in ihren Köpfen.

Ein Augenblick, bis Windfänger ganz begriffen hatte. Dann war er mit einem Satz auf den Beinen, seine Augen leuchteten in einem plötzlichen Feuer. Jagd! Laut und klar mischte sich seine Stimme in die wiehernden Rufe.

Erebdur allerdings ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, für ihn war dieser Ruf nicht bestimmt. Aber mit Interesse beobachtete er Windfänger, den Kopf seitlich mit der Hand abgestützt.

"Wie schön, dann braucht ihr ja den Frieden des Waldes nicht mehr zu stören und euch nachher über zähes Fleisch beschweren." In den Worten lag ein leichter, aber freundlicher Tadel.

Gespielt mürrisch wandte Windfänger sich zu ihm um, schenkte ihm einen ebenso gespielt düsteren Blick. „Sei du doch still, elender Waldschleicher. Ich werd froh sein, wenn ich deinen stickigen Wald hinter mir gelassen habe."

Eilig griff der junge Reiter dann zu seinen Kleidern und streifte sie sich über, wenn der Stamm auf die Jagd ging wollte er nicht fehlen. Als er als letztes seinen Dolch wieder sicher an seinem Oberschenkel befestigte, sah er zu Erebdur hinab. Nun lächelte er erneut. „Bleib in deinem Schatten, Waldschrat. Mich ruft die Sonne wieder."

Damit beugte er sich vor und berührte Erebdur sanft mit einer Hand an der Wange, ihm einen tiefen Blick schenkend.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln schnappe Erebdur blitzschnell nach dem Handgelenk, sanft aber fest, und erwiderte Windfängers Blick. "Pass nur auf, dass du dir keinen Sonnenstich holst. Du bist schon so hitzköpfig genug..."

Er ließ los und fuhr scheinbar nachdenklich einen Grashalm mit dem Finger nach… immer noch schmunzelnd. "Hoffentlich kriegst du ein paar Flöhe von euren Huftieren.. wäre sicher amüsant."

Windfänger lachte auf. „Die habe ich doch schon längst!" Mit einem feurigen Blick für Erebdur wandte er sich ab und tauchte flink ins Dickicht ein, hin zum Waldrand, von wo die Rufe der Reiter hallten, hin zu seinem Grasmeer, seinen Pferden, seiner Jagd, seiner Freiheit. Er hätte erschöpft sein sollen, nach ihrem Spiel, doch er fühlte sich munterer als je zuvor, gestärkt von einem Quell, den er bis jetzt nicht kannte. Er war beinahe dankbar um ihn.

Erebdur sah ihm nach…. Verzog den Mund, und gab dem Impuls nach, die mit einem Mal juckende Stelle auf seiner Schulter zu reiben.

…

Dann erhob er sich gemächlich und kleidete sich an, begleitet von tanzenden Schatten und Vogelgesang.

Vielleicht würden sie sich ja wieder sehen… Wer wusste, ob erkennen mit einem Mal Vereinigung getan war? Windfänger sollte sich nur nicht zu sehr sträuben wenn ein paar Raben ihn am Haar zu einem gewissen Wald zurückzerrten.

Erebdur musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.


End file.
